


我没想好标题

by Edualc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edualc/pseuds/Edualc
Summary: 这是一个建立在千年前曾经毁灭的芙朵拉废墟上的全新地方，生活在都市里的每个人都有着特異能力。故事的开始是一个身上有许多谜团的年轻人出现在了都市里,到处在下着雨,而另一个同样怀着很多秘密,一肚子坏水的男人发现了他。
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan





	我没想好标题

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你有标题的建议,请评论告诉我!

* * *

* * *

1

雨水浸湿了城市的红绿灯，行人穿行在马路上，都市里大大小小的广告牌上在每隔10s的时间不停刷新着广告：‘高贵的人理应享用纯天然的空气，来自高原，xx牌空气正在热销中……’‘你有多久没吃过真正的土豆了？xx牌土豆，纯正的土豆味让你记起世纪的味道，比代餐粉营养更好……’

而在这些光鲜亮丽的大厦之间，有一座高耸通天的白色巨塔，整个城市的建筑都像是花瓣一样分布在巨塔的四周，而巨塔像是细长的花柱一样。

夜晚来临时，白色巨塔隐藏在夜色之间，然后，暴雨来了。行人在斑马线上穿梭着，而楼与楼之间会有一些黑暗的小巷子。有些无业游民或者流氓会躲在这些巷子之中，身上藏着刀子或者其他武器，准备狠狠地宰误入其中的过路人一笔。

十字路口不断地吸入和吐出人流，一个穿着不合身的宽松衣服的瘦削男子，神情恍惚，跌跌撞撞地从人流中走出。

他引人注意的地方不仅是他的打扮——他全身都是黑色的，黑色头发，深渊一般的眼睛，黑色衣服。在城市没有人穿这样的衣服。而且，这个男人没有打伞，就这样任由雨水淋湿自己的头发， 流进眼睛里，他走路的姿势仿佛初生的婴儿一般。

已经有不少行人侧目于他，有些人皱起眉头，拿起手机。男人却浑然不觉。

“喂！”在男人准备离开的时候，一个声音叫住了他，男人看见在斑马线的不远处有一条阴暗的小巷子。巷子入口有一个小摊。小摊的招牌上画着一些奇怪的符号，而旁边立起来的几块牌子上写着：“恋爱、家庭、事业、财运”“塔罗牌”“不灵不要钱”云云。

一个穿着明黄色套头衫的年轻男性坐在摊位后面，头发乱得像鸟窝，眼睛眯起来像狐狸，正对他使劲摇着手臂。

男人慢慢地走过去，年轻男人示意他坐下来。

“你是新来的人吧？从地下来的吗？我叫库罗德·冯·里根。”坐在占卜摊后面的男性微笑着说。

“我没有钱。”男人说。

“嗯，是吗？”虽然说的是问句，但那个自称库罗德的男子脸上却没有一点意外的神色。“如果你有钱，我会建议你先去换一身漂亮的衣服……”

雨水打着他们头顶的天棚，黑发的男人沉默地抬起头来，他看着楼与楼之间的缝隙，雨水敲出哒哒的声音。

库罗德看见他不打算说话的样子，便摊开面前的一副塔罗牌，他让男人随便调几张。

“死神，隐者……女祭司，嗯……最后一张是世界。”

库罗德猜的百发百中。

男人的脸上露出疑惑的表情，“这是怎么做到的？”

库罗德的脸上始终保持着一种蒙娜丽莎式的微笑，男人不禁看他更仔细了点，他的肤色比一般人要更深；他有很粗的眉毛，粗眉会让一般人看起来更加正直，惹人亲近。男人在内心忍不住怀疑这是否是库罗德故意为之，他或许修剪过自己的眉毛。因为，有浓眉的人的眼睛通常不会像他的那样冷，他虽然是在轻松地微笑，但那笑容却始终只浮在他的脸上，而那双翠绿的眼睛则不带一丝感情地审视着男人。

库罗德满意地留了一小段时间的空白，他像一个神秘的先知一样，说：

“这对我来说简直是小菜一碟，我甚至还能看出你的心里现在正在想着什么。”

“你猜的出来吗？”

“你在想那只刚刚在我们头顶扒拉花盆的调皮的小黑猫。”

这是真的。

花盆终于被那只猫给从阳台上搡了下来，正巧摔在他和库罗德坐着的棚顶上，直接砸破了塑料雨遮，雨水哗啦哗啦地从破了的洞里倾泻而下。

男人吓得瞪大眼睛，库罗德在摊位后叹了口气。“今天可真不走运。”

与此同时，他们都听到了不远处传来的警车的声音，还有行人的说话声。

“我没有地方可去，我不知道我是谁，你说我是从地下来的，实际上，我并不知道我从哪里来，在我醒来的时候，我躺在城市的垃圾场里……”

男人低声、快速地说道。

“我没法给你任何承诺，你叫住了我，我不知道你是否想从我这里得到什么。……你能帮助我吗，库罗德？”

库罗德看清了他那像深渊一样的眼睛，雾蒙蒙的眼睛，里面有那么多的迷茫，那是一双被困住的人才会有的眼睛。

他故意叹了口气，接着，耸了耸肩膀。

“当然可以，谁叫我平日里就喜欢行善积德呢？——从这里翻过来，我们往巷子深处逃走。”

他忽然从座位上跳起，本来想伸手把男人拉过来，但出乎他意料的是，和一开始走过来笨拙的姿势不同，男人翻过桌子时简直可以称得上身手敏捷，就像一只黑色的燕子一样。

“你还记得你叫什么名字吗？还是连名字也不记得了？如果你需要的话，我可以给你免费取一个……”

“贝雷特。”男人回答得很快，语气比刚刚要肯定许多。“或者贝雷斯……应该是贝雷特。”

他们走，然后开始跑起来，他们能听到身后传来的狗的叫声——很可能是警犬。

库罗德看起来很熟悉这些阴暗的小巷一般，带着贝雷特东拐西拐，每次都越拐越窄，越走越深。

“他们为什么要报警？”贝雷特在跑的时候问。

“所以你真的什么也不记得了吗？好吧，我想一下怎么解释……你身上穿着黑色的衣服，而一般穿这种衣服的人只有‘阿比斯’的人。”

“什么是阿比斯？”

“阿比斯就是这个城市的地下世界，那里住的都是些普通人，或者能力比较弱小的人，他们被上面的社会所放逐，所以只能逃往地下。这些生活在都市的人很多都不喜欢阿比斯的人，他们认为阿比斯的人不过是浪费资源的劣等人种而已，所以一旦给他们发现的话，他们就会通知治安警察来逮捕这些家伙。”

这段话的信息量很大，贝雷特一时间无法反应过来。

“可听你的话，你好像并不讨厌那些来自地下的人。”

“确实，那些人说到底也没什么不同的地方。既不会多一个鼻子，也不会少什么，大家都是普普通通的人类而已，虽然能明白同样的种族，为什么彼此之间会互相对立，仇视。但这种行为在我看来很愚蠢。……啊，不过这段话请你保密，像我一样看法的人在这里可没有多少。”

毕竟，他刚刚便亲身经历过一回。

他们来到一个阳台一样的地方，库罗德踩着凸起来的砖头爬上去，贝雷特紧随其后，他们爬上一户人家的天台，踩着雨水，贝雷特忽然看到一只黑猫从他们前面跑过，如此矫健轻灵地跳到另一栋楼的屋顶上。

“我刚刚是不是见过这只猫……？”

“或许吧？像这样脾气特别不好的猫可不多。”库罗德笑了起来。

在城市的边缘，仅剩一些冷光源的角落里，一黄一黑两个影子在映照月亮的倒影里一闪而过，下一秒，水花被踩碎了。

* * *

* * *

2

他们走到一个仓库前面，现在周围已经没有警犬的叫声，甚至连人声也听不到了，而周围的房子大多已经废弃了。

库罗德拉开了铁门，仓库里面黑漆漆一片，接着，他伸手招呼老师进去。两人钻进仓库内，等“砰”一声再度把闸门拉下来后，库罗德拉开了房间的灯——

室内一下子亮了起来。仓库里面比外面看起来更大，看得出来有人收拾打扫过，水泥地板非常干净，正对门有几扇门，还有非常显眼的一块黑板——角落则堆着几台看起来价值不菲的仪器和一些东西。库罗德注意到他的视线后立马扑过去用身体挡住，打趣地说，“哎呀，这些都是危险物品！”

“我好像看到了长枪……”

“这个解释起来稍微有点复杂……”

库罗德没来得及解释，仓库里面的门就打开了，一个紫色头发，修剪着奇异发型，穿着得体的男人就从里面走出来。“库罗德！你又从外面捡来了奇怪的家伙！”

“贝雷特，这是我们的同伴洛廉兹·冯·古罗斯塔尔。”库罗德指了指紫发男人，而细长眉眼的男人只是从鼻子里轻轻地哼出来一口气。

“我可没承认那个新来的人是我的同伴啊，自来熟也要有点限度吧，库罗德！话说回来，他看起来好像是阿比斯人——难不成你又？！”

“不一定，他好像失去了记忆……”

他们聊天的时候就好像贝雷特仅仅只是一件物品一样，贝雷特冷静地观察着他们两个。

“是不是阿比斯人只要看看他有没有能力不就知道了吗？”

“能力是什么？”贝雷特突然问道，两个人都偏头看向了他，洛廉兹一脸震惊，而库罗德则无奈地说道。“所以我说他失去了记忆啊……不过，我带你来这里也正是为了这个原因，能在都市生活的每一个人都有特殊的超能力。只不过能力之间有所区别，强度也有大有小而已。”

“传说中这些奇异的能力是女神赐予给人类的，而那些没有能力的阿比斯人则是曾经毁灭过都市的罪人的子孙……”

库罗德打断了他。“只是传说而已……不过在这里相信这些的人并不少。”

“库罗德，你想反驳女神并不存在于这个世界上吗？那你怎么解释我们所拥有的能力？”

“我可没有那么说，不过在这里的人也有其他没有能力的普通人，你认为雷欧妮是罪人吗？拉斐尔的父母都是都市里的人，甚至他的妹妹玛雅也有能力，你认为没有能力的拉斐尔也是罪人的孩子吗？”

“这，我……我也并没有那么说。”

“总之，现在当务之急是知道贝雷特到底有没有异能，”库罗德指了指墙边的那杆长枪。“洛廉兹可以改变物品的特性，比如说他可以把坚硬的木头变得软的像一条布，也可以把一张纸变化成就连子弹也打不穿的钢铁，只可惜只能作用在不大的物品上而已。”

“最后那句纯粹是多余的！”洛廉兹嚷嚷起来。

库罗德看到贝雷特还是一副没有听懂的样子，便说：“洛廉兹会给你演示的，我去房间的里面等你们。”

库罗德走进房间里，房间还有另一个人，那是一个橘红色头发剪得很短的女孩，她正戴着耳机听着隔壁房间的动静。这间屋子正好在那面‘黑板’后面——而现在显示在他们面前的却是工厂里面的情况，洛廉兹解下自己的领带，正在和贝雷特解释着什么的样子。

“雷欧妮，不好意思，刚刚没经你同意就拿你举例了。”

“没事啦，我早就知道洛廉兹那家伙是个笨蛋，他说的什么我都不会在意的。”雷欧妮摘下耳机看向库罗德。“那个人真的什么也不记得了吗？真可怜……不过库罗德，如果他是假装成这样的又怎么办？就这样把金鹿的据点暴露给他……”

“没关系，这个据点也没有那么重要。”库罗德说，“而且你没看过他的眼睛，他不像是一个会说谎的人。”

“如果你那么觉得就好。我可没有看人的自信。或许是库罗德自己说谎说得多了，所以才能区别别人什么时候在说谎吧？”

“喂喂，刚说没有看人的自信，说出来的话却很老辣呢……”

两人笑着聊着天，雷欧妮听到耳机的杂音后赶紧戴好耳机，她的脸上出现了一丝疑惑的神色，库罗德刚打算问一句的时候。两人看见洛廉兹急冲冲地冲过来，猛地敲着黑板，接着拉开门，响亮地关上——

而贝雷特站在外面，他没有变过位置，似乎也是完全不知道发生了什么的模样。

“怎么了，这么气急败坏的样子可不像你啊……洛廉兹。”

“别笑了！！我、我的能力用不了了！”洛廉兹似乎在极力遏制住自己的情绪，库罗德一听他的话也惊讶地扬起眉毛，“发生了什么事？”

洛廉兹紧紧地抓着他的领带。“我刚刚在给他演示我的绝技……但是，不管怎么样都没用！”

“会不会是你太过紧张了？一下子忘了方法……”

“别开玩笑了！你有能力会不明白吗，库罗德？能力只要想要使用就能使用，是不需要条件才会触发的！”

他依旧低着头，一副很沮丧的模样，或许是因为他们刚好谈到这个话题的缘故，一下子成为自己口中的“罪人”。洛廉兹的心里想必后一定很难受吧。

“洛廉兹，干脆再试验一次吧？”旁边的雷欧妮摘下耳机说道。

“我刚刚在外面已经试了几十次了——”

虽然抱怨，但他还是乖乖听从了雷欧妮的建议，洛廉兹攥住他那绣着玫瑰花的紫色领带，下一秒，那条领带仿佛剑一样指向库罗德的喉咙——如果不是库罗德往后一缩，现在他的鼻子就要被削下来了。

最大喜过望的莫过于洛廉兹本人，他像击剑一样挥舞着手里的剑，把房间的剩下两人都逼得只能紧紧贴着墙壁和地板大声抱怨。

“又可以了！又可以了！”洛廉兹说。“刚刚怎么会怎么样都不行呢？！”

“别太得意忘形了，洛廉兹！”雷欧妮恶狠狠地啐了他一下，但她脸上洋溢的也是对朋友真正的高兴。

“真是抱歉，雷欧妮小姐，但我真的太高兴了……”

库罗德坐在房间的沙发上，盘着双腿思考着。

“洛廉兹，你觉得你没法使用能力和贝雷特有关系吗？”

“但我完全没感觉到他对我做了什么。”

雷欧妮伸手拉开了房门。

贝雷特还站在外面，耸拉着脑袋，看起来像被谁遗忘的宠物一样……工厂外面的空气和房间一流通，洛廉兹手上刚刚耀武扬威的领带剑就软了下来。

库罗德眨了眨眼睛，他深深地吸了一口气，洛廉兹看到他的表情后则厌恶地皱起了眉头，叫道。

“库罗德，你一定开始想什么没良心的馊主意了！”

“你开始了解我了呢，洛廉兹。”库罗德的手指敲了敲嘴唇，他从沙发上站起来，伸了个懒腰后，招呼着两个同伴。“走吧，我们去告诉他试验的结果……不过在此之前，我要最后确认一下，这到底是碰巧而已，还是幸运女神终于眷顾了我一回。”

* * *

* * *


End file.
